lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Cost of Living
Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Obóz rozbitków Ranny Eko leży w namiocie i majaczy. Przypomina sobie sytuację z dzieciństwa, kiedy to włamał się do składziku z pożywieniem, by zdobyć nieco jedzenia dla swojego młodszego brata, Yemiego. Został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku przez zakonnicę, która później kazała mu się wyspowiadać. Młody Eko tłumaczył jej, że zrobił to, ponieważ Yemi był głodny. Zakonnica pozostaje głucha na tę argumentację i krzyczy na chłopca, iż mimo wszystko kradzież była grzechem. Nad nieprzytomnym panem Eko pochyla się Sayid. Pyta Hurleya i Charlie’go, od jak dawna ksiądz jest w tak ciężkim stanie. Po chwili cała trójka wychodzi, a Eko przypomina sobie te fragmenty swojego życia, które poznaliśmy w poprzednich odcinkach: powrót Eko do rodzinnej wioski, namawianie brata, ażeby ten pomógł w przemycie narkotyków w figurkach maryjnych, wreszcie śmierć Yemiego i wystartowanie samolotu z przemytnikami, podczas gdy Eko pozostał na lotnisku. Nagle Eko budzi się i widzi swego brata oświetlającego sobie twarz zapalniczką. Yemi mówi, że nadszedł czas na spowiedź Eko, który zostanie osądzony. Yemi będzie na niego czekał w miejscu, które Eko zna. Namiot staje w płomieniach. Sayid, Charlie, Hurley i inni rozbitkowie pospiesznie gaszą pożar i wynoszą pana Eko. Charlie kuca przy nim i słyszy, jak ksiądz mamrocze i bełkocze – wzywa swojego brata. Pozostawiony przez Charlie’go dosłownie na chwilę, Eko znika i mężczyźni nie są w stanie go odnaleźć. Dopiero następnego dnia Locke interpretuje owo wzywanie Yemiego. Akurat zastanawiają się wespół z Desmondem i Sayidem, w jaki sposób wykorzystać bunkier „Perła” do poszukiwań Jacka, Kate i Sawyera. John konstatuje, iż to na pewno w stronę tego miejsca udał się pan Eko, ponieważ znajduje się ono blisko wraku samolotu. Rozbitkowie postanawiają połączyć eksplorację urządzeń w „Perle” z udzieleniem pomocy Eko. Na wyprawę wyruszają: Locke, Sayid, Desmond, a także dwie nowe postaci: Nikki i Paulo. John ogłosił bowiem swój plan i zaprosił do udziału w eskapadzie także osoby stanowiące dotąd tło poczynań wiodących bohaterów. Po drodze do bunkra grupa spotyka Eko skulonego przy strumyku. Rozpamiętywał on (Eko, nie zaś strumyk) dalsze losy swego życia: przejęcie parafii po śmierci Yemiego i napotkanie pewnych trudności. Otóż okazało się, iż miejscowa klinika zgodziła się oddawać 80% pozyskiwanych od Czerwonego Krzyża cennych szczepionek panoszącemu się w okolicach gangowi w zamian za „ochronę”. Członkowie tegoż gangu zabijają niewinną kobietę, gdy nowy ksiądz sprzeciwia się oddawaniu szczepionek. Rozsierdzony Eko sprowadza ich do kościoła podstępem. Chcą mu uciąć ręce, lecz nie wiedzą najwyraźniej, z kim mają do czynienia; Eko zabija ich wszystkich. Po tym zdarzeniu zostaje wyklęty przez parafian, którzy decydują się spalić zbrukaną krwią świątynię. Pan Eko wyjeżdża do Londynu. Eko i John podchodzą do samolotu, a reszta grupy wchodzi do „Perły”. Ksiądz odkrywa, że ciało Yemiego zniknęło. Decyduje się zostać i zaczekać, podczas gdy Locke dołącza do Desmonda, Sayida, Nikki i Pauloa. Nikki oglądając film instruktażowy, wpada na pomysł, by włączyć wszystkie monitory. Na jednym z nich pojawia się twarz mężczyzny częściowo przesłonięta piracką opaską. Człowiek ów grzebie chwilę przy kamerze i wyłącza ją. Oczekujący przy wraku Eko widzi postać swojego brata. Zaczyna go gonić i wreszcie staje przed nim i spowiada się. Mówi, że nie żałuje swoich grzechów, wiązały się one wszak z przetrwaniem i ochroną drogiej osoby, Yemiego. Ten oświadcza jednakże, iż nie jest bratem Eko. Dematerializuje się. Ujawnia się czarny dym. Chwyta pana Eko i uderza nim w drzewa. Wreszcie poturbowany Eko zostaje zrzucony na ziemię. Odgłosy walki usłyszeli rozbitkowie w bunkrze. Natychmiast wybiegli, lecz było już za późno. Locke usłyszał ostatnie słowa Eko: „będziecie następni”. Ksiądz umiera. Na wyspie Hydra W tym czasie Benjamin zabiera Jacka na pogrzeb Colleen. Jack daje mu wcześniej do zrozumienia, iż wie o tym, że Ben cierpi na raka. Po pogrzebie znów rozmawiają. Przywódca Innych przyznaje, iż starali się oni podejść Jacka i go spsychomanipulować, aczkolwiek w zaistniałych okolicznościach wszystko wygląda inaczej. Prosi Jacka, by go zoperował. Juliet przynosi Jackowi kasetę wideo. Mówi, że to film „Zabić drozda”, acz w istocie jest to nagranie samej Juliet bez fonii, za to z prezentacją tabliczek z napisami namawiającymi do zabicia Bena w trakcie operacji. Równocześnie kobieta mówi na głos rzeczy „politycznie poprawne”, które mógłby usłyszeć podsłuchujący na pewno Ben. Cytaty Locke: He says, that we will be next. (Powiedział, że my będziemy następni.) Galeria Linki Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 3 da:The Cost of Living de:3.05 Der Preis des Lebens en:The Cost of Living es:The Cost of Living fr:3x05 it:Il prezzo della vita nl:The Cost of Living pt:The Cost of Living ru:Цена жизни